


galaxy blue

by dancing_mannequins



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I think I'll continue it, LITERALLY, M/M, Reader-Insert, idk i started writing a thing and it turned out nice so, josh is a star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/dancing_mannequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loneliness can make the soul cry out to the heavens, and sometimes the heavens listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	galaxy blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stars from my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043635) by [franticatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic). 



it's 11:10 and i'm out for a walk. my parents don't care and probably don't notice. i'm almost upon my favorite spot to lay and gaze at the stars.  

it's 11:11. i make my wish. there's a shooting star. i make my wish. i absentmindedly pick one of the dandelions. i make my wish.

my nose itches and i know i'm about to cry. i'm pathetic, i think. it's been so long and i'm still sad. i'm still so lonely, i'm still so tired.

there's the crack of a twig and i immediately go into fight or flight. my heart is racing and i turn frantically to see what it is. after a couple seconds of silence and bated breath, a figure slowly stumbles out from behind a tree, out of nowhere. he trips over his own feet like he's dizzy. maybe he's drunk. i'm still nervous.

but he looks harmless enough. he's wearing an old grey sweater - it hangs off his frame, clearly too big, and you can only see the tips of his fingers poking out from the sleeves. he's wearing black jeans like any teenager, a rip in one of the knees with scratches contrasting against his pale skin. like blood on snow, i think.

i know he sees me because he pauses and continues towards me on wobbly legs. kind of like the little mermaid after she looses her tail. even though he looks around my age, he seems new. maybe from the wobbly legs, showing up out of nowhere, the sheen of his hair, but it seems like he was just made.

he plops himself down about a foot in front of me, drawing his knees up and lacing his arms under them. he's still silent and even though my hands are shaking i drink in all of his details. the bridge of his nose. the lines around his eyes. the curly mop of hair ending just above his eyebrows, swept to one side. he looks like a recovering emo kid.  
his irises are big and almost black in the twilight. somebody put a galaxy in his eyes. he looks up at me under his eyelashes like a lost puppy, chin resting on his knees. suddenly i don't feel so scared anymore.

i'm not sure how much time passed before he finally spoke, sounding like leaves rustling in the wind, toads croaking at night, cicadas buzzing on hot summer evenings.

"you've been calling for me." _the color maroon and the heat of a fireplace._

i nod dumbly, picking at a scab on my arm. it's been there for weeks and yet i keep reopening it. i like the way his eyebrows curve.

"m'name's josh." he mumbled. i was strangely surprised to hear him talk like that, he seemed a bit too ethereal to be nervous.

"i'm." i gulped dryly. "my name-"

"it's ok. you don't have to tell me, i already know."

"how?"

"you've been calling for me, remember?" the leaves whispered as he spoke. i could have sworn his hair fluffed up, but there wasn't any breeze. "i'm here now. we can do whatever you like." 

"sure," i said sarcastically. "let's make out and run away into the forest together." he moved his legs in a way like he was taking me seriously. i waved my hands, frantically dismissing the idea. "i was joking, dude. i just met you!"

"but i was made for you," he cocked his head to one side, confused and maybe a little hurt. "i'm  _for_ you."

"are you- are you sure you aren't high right now?" i moved my hands, grass sticking to my skin. this whole situation was making my stomach flip. sure, he was cute. sure, i was lonely. sure, his eyes were beautiful and his hair looked as soft as silk. his hips - or what i could see of them - looked perfect. i mentally kicked myself for being this desperate, but he really was gorgeous.

i barely noticed that he didn’t answer my question, i was too lost in my thoughts. i think he was looking at me just as intently, though. we were quiet for a while. i listened to his breathing. my vision went sort of fuzzy and unfocused. i wasn’t paying very much attention to anything, just sort of floating. maybe i was dissociating again.

"you know i’m not human, right?" i snapped out of my daze, his warm voice bringing me back into the present. i hummed quizzically, he certainly appeared human, but, then again, appearances can be deceiving. "i’m a _star._  i came to earth because you were lonely."

"i’m- i’m not," i sighed. "i don’t _know_ you, though."

"you can start to learn,” he offered.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you think i should continue :'0


End file.
